Accident
by LittleSunset264
Summary: In the middle of their rivalry, Dewey spills out information he shouldn't have. The only result from saying so is silence. (What-if, check A/N for more info. HueDew. One-shot.)


"Well why did you decide to do this anyways, Dewey?" Huey argued loudly. "You're not even interested in this sort of thing, in fact it'd bore you to death, so why are you competing against _me_ for it?"

" _Because I just want to impress you since I really,_ _ **really**_ _like-like you_!" Dewey nearly shouted at the top of his lungs.

He realized what he just said, which caused his hands to clutch his beak.

Huey only stood there in shock, he didn't know how to respond to that.

Silence filled the room, as if sound didn't exist or as if someone had hit the mute button on the entire world. Neither triplet heard a single noise after those words came out.

That wasn't supposed to come out at all.

Something else was supposed to come out, but that slipped right out of his mouth instead. Luckily, they were the only two around at the current time. Nobody heard his words besides Hubert himself.

Which for Dewey, wasn't good anyway. It was bad if anybody else that wasn't Louie knew, but it was worse that his older brother knew about this. Badly enough, _he_ had to slip up _now_.

He wasn't supposed to know about it right there and then.

His breath got slower and heavier. Dewey felt a pit in his stomach from fear. He backed up a few steps as he bit his lip. His heart began to race faster than he could admit and he started to sweat.

It took the eldest triplet a good few seconds, possibly almost half a minute, to register what he said. He couldn't believe the words that came out of his brother's beak. Those words caught him by surprise.

As he took a step forward, Huey opened his mouth. Before he could say anything, though, Dewey made a one-eighty and ran off. He didn't look back at him as he ran, only looked straight forward. He couldn't stay around to see how disgusted Huey was hearing that.

"Dewey, wait!" Huey yelled the delayed words.

He ran after his little brother. He went wherever he thought Dewey bolted towards. Unfortunately, he ran after him a little too late. He wasn't able to know where he went exactly and was forced to guess.

He stopped, seeing that there were two directions Dewey could've ran through. Not wasting any time at all, he ran to the right and hoped he was correct.

He ran past a room. He stopped and went back to the room. He peeked inside to see Dewey pacing. He was next to the wall as he paced back and forth from one end of the room to the other.

His hands were at his beak, seemingly thinking. Huey assumed he was thinking of before when he confessed how he felt.

How he said his true feelings towards him.

Huey took a small, deep breath and went into the room. The minute he walked in, Dewey looked over to him.

Seeing him made his face turn pale, as if he just saw a ghost. He felt his heart stop as it sank all the way down to his stomach. Huey looked at his body. His body was shaking in presumably fear, mainly his arms. It wasn't shaking too much, but it was still noticeable.

It was the moment of truth for him. Dewey felt terrified, how was he going to look at him like he didn't just say he liked him? Whether it'd be good or bad, he had to face Huey. There was no other choice. He couldn't keep running and beating around the bush forever.

Huey was standing right there at the exit. He can't run out of there with him in the way. All he could do now is face certain rejection. He moved his hands down to his sides, looking down in defeat.

Huey walked up to him. It was time for him to answer with how he felt as well. Dewey backed all the way up to the wall behind him.

"Dewey, I-"

"I'm sorry." Dewford interrupted with an apology.

"What?" Huey said in surprise.

He didn't think Dewey was going to apologize, which caught him completely off guard. There was no reason for him to do so, yet here he was saying that he's sorry.

"I'm... Sorry." Dewey repeated as he looked at him. "I know, we're both brothers. I shouldn't love you more than a brother, but yet I do. I can't help but lose myself in who you are. _Everything_ that you are. I don't even know where to begin, there's... There's just so much to say.

Every single day, I fall for you more and more that it's unbelievable. You're smart, amazing, kinda dorky, well organized which I have to admit can be a bit annoying at times, really sweet, and..."

He looked back down to the floor and his feet with a disappointed look on his face. It was as if he knew Huey's response was going to be a 'no' despite the answer not being spoken yet.

He couldn't assume like that. Assumptions like that could only lead to trouble, or even worse. Maybe he was right, maybe he wasn't, but he had to wait for his answer to know for sure.

"...You probably think I'm gross and disgusting for being in love with you like this, don't you?" He asked, still looking in some other direction.

"What? No, Dewey." Huey answered as he put his hands on his shoulders. "There is no way I could be disgusted with you. Annoyed with what you do sometimes, yeah, but I will never think you're disgusting."

Dewey moved his eyes to look at him slightly. He felt glad he didn't think he was fucked up for that. It left him uncertain whether he actually felt the same way or not, though.

Huey's hands went from Dewey's shoulders up to his face.

"Look at me, Dewford." He softly ordered.

Like he wanted him to, he looked up at his face completely. Huey was able to sense the sadness in his ocean blue eyes. The emotions in his eyes were more than what the rest of his face could ever say alone.

As they say, the eyes are windows to the soul, after all. They weren't wrong, that he could say for sure.

Huey could see the uncertainty and the feeling of desperation in his eyes as well, but more importantly he could see how afraid he was. He felt terrified of how the answer could be that he didn't feel the same. Huey knew what was going through of that mind of his.

He gently rubbed his face with his thumb.

"You don't have anything to be afraid of, Dewey... I'm in love with you, too." Huey confirmed.

Dewey's face lit up with joy, as he felt glad. He never thought that he would return those feelings for him. He thought he'd just reject him not only because of how he felt, but also because of how taboo it was.

Huey _was_ the responsible one out of the three, so he thought he'd do what the right thing would be. Apparently that wasn't the case, he wasn't going to reject him for any reason. It was good he didn't think anything bad of him.

He blinked a few times then rubbed his eyes. He swore if he was happier than he already was, he would be crying. Huey whispered "shh", as he knew Dewey was ready to cry.

Dewey looked at him once again.

The next thing he knew, Huey's beak was up against his. Dewey's eyes were wide open. He blinked a couple of times then put his arms around Huey. He pulled him in closer to his body as he closed his eyes. Huey's hands went down to Dewey's chest as they kissed.

It all felt so surreal. They weren't sure if they were dreaming or if this was reality. Both kept a mental note to pinch themselves later to be sure.

They both pulled away to breathe. They gradually opened their eyes. Huey looked behind him to see if anybody was there, luckily no one was. He didn't close the door, so someone could've walked in on them. He should've done that in case if anybody did.

Dewey didn't care, though, he was feeling happy he was with him.

Dewey put his hand on Huey's face and pulled him back in for another kiss. It didn't last too long, though, as Huey broke it off seconds later.

"We shouldn't be doing this, though..." He said rather quietly.

"We're already together, so why stop now?" Dewey pulled him in close enough for their foreheads to touch.

Huey would argue on how their family wouldn't approve, but he decided to keep his bill shut. There was no point in doing so. Dewey was too stubborn with this to argue about it with him. All he could do now was to enjoy the moment.

There wasn't any sort of sound audible anywhere at all. Although, it was in a good way. It was something they both could enjoy.

The silence disappeared when Huey slightly chuckled. It made Dewey perk up in curiosity, wondering why he chuckled there wasn't a joke to be made. Of course, it was possible that one came into mind, but he wanted to know what he was chuckling about either way.

"You know, you didn't really need to impress me." He told him.

"I felt it was necessary, Hue. How could I _not_ try to impress you?" Dewey playfully pushed his face away from his. "Dork."

A small smirk crawled onto Huey's face. He couldn't help but grin. He walked to the doorway and stood there. Dewey raised an eyebrow in confusion as to why he stopped there.

"You coming, Dew?" Huey asked.

He smiled. He walked over to him, and they both walked out together.

* * *

A/N: I know you guys are gonna be asking "wait, didn't you already do a confession scene in Fallin' For You?" To that which I say yes, but I wanted to explore one of the other many ways they could've confessed. This is one of them from Dewey's side, like what if he confessed first? I definitely have way too many in mind that I've thought of, I will admit.

How many ways, though? Well, way too many to count, that's for sure. Although, if you guys want for whatever reason, I could do a collection of one-shots exploring all of the ways I can think of for them. You just have to let me know.

And I didn't give any context to what they're competing about in the beginning because... I couldn't think of anything, so I really apologize about that.


End file.
